


A Warm Bath

by Resoan



Series: Kinktober Prompts [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kinktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: Thor and Vadne share a sweet, intimate morning together in the bath.





	A Warm Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks Used: Sleepy Sex, Pregnant Sex, Shower/Bath Sex
> 
> Set in a very AU Marvel-verse where Dr. Strange has more or less been invited to stay on Asgard for a time. Hela was never exiled. There are references to Thor and Loki's time spent on Earth.
> 
> Obviously not canon-compliant in the slightest.

Asgard had always been something of a far-off dream: a mystical, fantasy realm her father often liked to tell her stories of, but a place so far displaced from her own Vadne doubted she would ever make it there herself. Such a notion only seemed to grow with her father's passing, yet...here she was. 

She and Thor had met through nothing but sheer happenstance, and though they'd both hidden their true backgrounds and identities from each other, Vadne had found it only too easy to become complacent in Thor's company. His power and strength were certainly undeniable, but it was more the depth of his compassion and humanity that rang true, and when he'd ultimately revealed himself, asked after whether she might want to visit Asgard with him, she could hardly refuse – especially after he'd all but bared his soul to her. 

Their first night in Asgard's palace was when she offered him the same honest courtesy of her background, and she was relieved she did so before meeting his parents; Odin recognized Gundarr's essence within her, though he would explain no further except to say that it was plain to him that his former ally and comrade was her sire. The revelation had at first been tense, but then Odin had laughed a booming, great laugh, and Vadne could feel air return to her lungs as she joined in with those around her. 

What was perhaps _most_ surprising was how well she kept pace with the full-blooded Asgardians in their sparring rings, naught but fists for fighting with cheering, shouting crowds beyond. There was inevitably a disparity between her strength and those of her opponents, but if Vadne had learned anything over her many years of life, it was how to properly brace for a blow and use an opponent's strength against them. 

Even Thor had offered her compliments after watching her bout with Sif, though it had been the lady herself and the Warriors Three to suggest that Vadne enter the ring with Thor. She'd attempted to shrug it off with laughter, though even after seeing Thor's reluctance they pair allowed themselves to be coerced. The bruises she earned for her trouble were softened with his kisses later across the black-and-blue skin, though it did make pride surge through her to see a handful of marks upon his golden skin as well. 

That had been several years ago now, time enough that Vadne couldn't rightly remember how long she'd been on Asgard, though when its prince had offered her his hand, she'd happily taken it. 

Marriage hadn't been a change in their routine on the whole, though Vadne would admit being allowed to remain in his chamber all night without fear of being caught was a nice change – or he in hers. 

Vadne grimaced in her sleep as a small kick sharply struck the side of her stomach, the blonde desperately clinging to the last remaining dregs of sleep, albeit unsuccessfully. Her lips fell into a frown as another followed, and then another, the woman sitting up before dropping a hand to her well-rounded belly. Thor still slumbered on the other side of the bed, his snores soft and his long locks utterly unkempt, and Vadne offered him a fond smile before shifting her legs over the side of the bed. 

The floor was cold underneath her feet, though the warmth of the bath that awaited her made such discomfort a faraway thing. The washroom was humid and warm as she slipped inside, the large basin sizable enough to accommodate half a dozen, though Vadne knew from experience none ventured there so early in the morning – at least, not without a warning of some type hanging on the outside of the door. She struggled to keep the memory of Fandral's escapades from twisting her lips into a grin, Vadne ultimately slipping out of her robe and easing down into the basin with a soft, contented sigh. 

Breathing in deeply, Vadne sank down a little deeper, the back of her head nestling against the lip of the basin as her eyes fell shut. The babe was calm now, its kicks presumably soothed, and Vadne struggled to keep from dozing, though when she heard the door open, she _did wonder_ if she'd fallen asleep despite herself. 

“You should have woken me,” Thor chided her tiredly, stepping closer to the basin with a poorly-veiled yawn. “I woke to find you gone,” he continued, obvious concern bleeding into his tone. 

“I'm right here,” Vadne offered by way of apology, leaning her head further back and opening her eyes to see Thor's blurry and upside-down outline. Even from her vantage point, though, Vadne could tell Thor frowned at her answer. “I'm sorry I didn't wake you, but you're here now,” Vadne added after a moment, her tone purposefully soothing and mollifying. “Care to join me?” she then asked, her soft tone colored with mirth. 

Thor didn't need to be asked twice. 

Her eyes fluttered shut again when she noticed him shucking his light trousers down his legs, the water splashing against the tops of her breasts as he settled into the basin with her, the warmth of his body telling her how very near he was. The warm look on his face was enough to make her want to melt, and when the kiss came she sighed into it, an arm slipping around his neck and dragging him closer – or as close as possible, given the generous swell of her stomach. She jolted just a little when his large hands settled on her belly, sliding over the rounded skin delicately before reaching to her back and holding her close. 

Nothing about their touches or kiss should have been anything but warm and chaste, but in the past few weeks of her pregnancy, Vadne had found herself... _wanting_ more than usual. She sincerely doubted Thor minded, though she never missed the concerned look on his face that their coupling while she was already heavy with child was something akin to a taboo. 

She coaxed his tongue into her mouth after pausing for a few breaths between kisses, her hand finding the rippling contours of his chest; in such instances she almost _always_ had to instigate, yet her eyes opened and then instantly widened when one of his hands curled around one of her breasts, the touch warm and lingering and impossibly soft before he began to knead the mound with an expertise she doubted many might have expected from him. Her cheeks were flushed by the time the kiss finally ended, swollen lips remaining parted as she struggled to breathe. 

Vadne let out an unhappy whine when his hand fell away from her breast, though it was swiftly followed by a low gasp as he grabbed a hold of her hips and hefted her up onto his lap, the semi-rigid line of his cock burning the backs of her thighs. His smile was a curious one, surprisingly bereft of guilt or concern yet still infinitely soft and desirous all at once. “I love you,” he murmured softly, nosing against her left temple. It was the last soft moment before his hands refocused their attentions on her hips, Vadne's own deft hand dipping down below the water to curl around his rapidly-hardening shaft and stroking lazily as she felt his back stiffen. 

The kiss that followed a second later attempted to devour her, though she was the one to smirk when her thumb grazed across his sensitive tip and he let out a ragged sound which she easily swallowed. She could sense his impatience now, could feel his cock throbbing in her palm, and when one of his hands moved to bat her own away, she let it, instead looking forward to what would follow. He lifted her hips gently, easing her down once the head of his cock had edged itself inside of her entrance, though she purposefully let her knees go slack to engulf more of him more rapidly than he anticipated. She could scarcely hear the groan he let out as a similar sound clawed itself free from her mouth, her inner walls pulsing around the sizable intruder as beads of arousal slid down her inner thighs. 

Vadne's teeth grazed across her bottom lips as they both seemed to pause for a moment, eyes catching for one, two heartbeats before his hips bucked upwards and all the air in her lungs seemed to evaporate. Her arms rounded his shoulders as she held on, his pace somehow managing to be both rhythmic and erratic simultaneously as soft moans and groans accompanied each movement of his hips. He had to crane his neck to reach the side of hers, though as the intensity grew and something low in her gut began to twist and curl in on itself tightly, Vadne knew neither of them would last much longer. His teeth bit a clear indent at the juncture of her neck when she reached his peak, the feel of him emptying himself inside of her and the frenzied thrusts that followed driving Vadne to climax only seconds afterward. 

She could feel the sweat cloying at her brow and between her breasts as she finally came back to herself, though awareness was more sluggish, especially so between her legs where Thor yet remained. His forehead rested against her shoulder, his warm breath ghosting across the side of her breast, and he hummed a contented sound as her fingers lazily stroked through his hair, fingertips dragging gently across his jawline and his scalp.

**Author's Note:**

> OCs mentioned in these works (Amara, Vadne, Ronnie [short for Veronica], Octavia) will be fleshed out more as I go along, but feel free to ask questions if you like. Also, Ronnie and Strange are an established pair in this fic in case that wasn't obvious, as we Thor and Vadne.


End file.
